Of course I'm not jealous!
by Tears
Summary: Another Season 02 fic!!! I love writin' these! ^_^ Anyhow, this is about Davis, sort of jealous, of T.K. and Kari. That's all i'm gonna tell you! (Plus, I saw the first 2 02 eps!!) R&R!


****

Author's Note: This is a Season 02 fic. I just saw the first 2 eps. Of season 02, THEY WERE AWESOME!!! And so i got inspired with this idea!!! ^_^ Enjoy!

Of _course_ I'm not jealous!

A beautiful Monday morning in Odaiba. Nothing but school for the neighbourhood. Davis Motomiya woke up to the burning smell of flames in his house. He sniffed as he got out of bed and turned on his radio. His favourite station, O.D.J.A., was playing this song they play every Monday.

__

What's the day of the week that gets us depressed?  
M-O-N-D-A-Y S-U-C-K-S!  
What's the day of the week that gets us all stressed?  
M-O-N-D-A-Y S-U-C-K-S!  
Monday sucks! Monday sucks! Monday sucks! Monday sucks!  
So why don't you sing this song to get that off your chest?  
M-O-N-D-A-Y S----U----C-----K-----S-----!!! Monday sucks!

Davis shut off the radio and sighed, "Now that's my kind of song!" He grinned as he sneezed. "Smoke?" He muttered. He opened his room door, as the living room was filled with smoke and flames. He quickly ran to the kitchen to see his sister "cooking".

"It was an omelette! It really was! You have to believe me!" Jun, her sister snapped. "Don't tell mom!"

"I won't...but if these flames stay up any longer, she'll already find out." Davis smirked. "Catch ya later!" He grabbed his stuff and ran outside.

As he was walking to school on one side of the road, with Yolei and Cody, he saw T.K. and Kari walking on the other side. Davis grumbled. "Stupid T.K.!"

"Did you say something, Mr. Jealousy?" Yolei grinned. "I heard that you like Kari."

"And that once you followed her home..." Cody sighed.

"Hey, Mr. Boring! How'd you find that out?" Davis snapped.

"...Did you say something?" Cody quickly looked at Yolei.

"No, why?" Yolei asked. Cody glared at her, and she gasped. "Oh!...Oh yes, I did in fact!...Uh, what did I say?"

"...Barley grows in particular parts of the world! And I said, 'WOW!'" Cody grinned.

"You usually say WOW? I didn't know that was in your vocabulary, Mr. Boring!" Yolei laughed.

"Hey! Quit it!" Cody snapped.

"Would you guys quit changing the subject?!" Davis snapped. "I'm in a love crisis here!"

"Well, at least we aren't in it!" Yolei laughed. "Come on! We'll be the first to go to school!"

"That sounds like fun!" Cody replied.

"Fine, well...When I beat up T.K., i won't give you credit for it!" Davis hollered down the street. 

"Hey Davis!" Kari hollered from the other side of the street. "Did you say something?"

"Uh..." Davis muttered.

"Yeah! I swore I heard you say my name at least!" T.K. smirked.

"...Uh, well I don't know what you're talking about!" Davis replied. "Hey wait! Kari! I wanted to tell you something!" He began, walking across the street.

"Okay...Hey wait a second!" Kari hollered. "Davis there's a car coming!"

"What?" Davis asked, stopping in the middle of the road.

"...Uh! But-...Too late..." Kari sighed. She looked at the car, just as Davis saw it and jumped up on the hood of the car. "...Wait a second...Isn't that my dad's car?"

"Who????!!!!" Davis yelled, being towed away by the car.

The car then stopped. The person inside wound down the window and asked. "...Davis?"

"...Mr. Kamiya!" Davis gasped, happily, jumping into the car. "I'm so glad you're giving me a ride to school!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mr. Kamiya snapped. "Crazy kid! Get out of my car!! I just got the seat polished!" He booted Davis out of the car, and onto the school's front lawn. "Don't you dare think of dropping in again!!" And he drove away.

Kari and T.K. walked up to Davis who was lying in pain on the sidewalk. Davis jolted up and grinned, "Ha! T.K.! Me and Mr. Kamiya, who happens to be Kari's dad, are real good friends now! Uh...he even offered to...uh, to take me bowling...tomorrow!"

"I know. He's taking me bowling sometime, too!" T.K. smirked.

"What!?" Davis gawked.

"Too bad, Davis. T.K. and I were gonna go back to the digital world, and we wanted to take you with us, but since you're going bowling, then..." Kari sighed. "Then, I guess I'll just go with T.K.!" She walked into the school as the bell rang.

"What?! No, wait, Kari! I was...just kidding!!!" Davis cried, sobbing. "IT'S NOT FAIR!!!"

In class, 3rd period Math Class, Davis was sitting right across from Kari, and then again, there was T.K. who was sitting beside her.

Kari and T.K. laughed, as Davis grumbled. Kari, who couldn't help but notice, that Davis was sort of angry. "Davis, what's wrong?"

"...What? Huh! Oh nothing!" Davis replied. "I'm fine!"

"Okay, does anyone want to answer the math problem for me?" Asked their teacher, Mr. Yamashita. "...Davis?"

"What!" Davis snapped. "...Oh. Sorry, Mr. Yamashita."

"Answer the problem on the front board!" He asked.

"Fine!...Uh...15x26...uh...5000!" Davis replied.

"...No...Try again." Mr. Yamashita sighed.

"5!"

"No."

"700!"

"...Try again, Mr. Motomiya."

"...Oh come on! It's gotta be 700!" 

"What, no."

"Mr. Y, you're holding back! It's 5, isn't it?"

"Not that low, Mr. Motomiya."

"Then it has to be 5000!"

"It's not that high."

"...700?"

"A little lower..."

"Well, maybe it's 10!"

"Mr. Motomiya, you're guessing, not thinking."

"Then what is it?!" Davis snapped.

"...390!" T.K. smirked. "I figured it out!"

"Really? Or did you use a calculator or something?" Kari asked.

T.K. didn't say anything.

"Miraculous, Mr. Takaishi!" Mr. Yamashita gasped. "That's extra bonus marks for you!"

"What! He cheated!" Davis snapped. "Can't you see? He cheated! And he's only doing that 'cause he's trying to make me jealous, just because he knows I like-..." He cupped his mouth. "Great! I've said too much!" He looked over at T.K., who was smiling, deviously. Davis grumbled.

At the end of the day, Davis, Yolei, Cody, T.K. and Kari went to the computer room, with Izzy.

"Okay, you guys. I'll be waiting here for you guys to come back." Izzy stated. "Remember! Get the digieggs, and be back before-...I mean, be back after-...uh, just hurry up and do the job quickly!!"

"Right!" They replied.

"And I, Davis Motomiya, the one who inherited courage, will be victorious once again! And with Veemon at my side, we'll defeat the Digimon Emperor!" Davis said.

"Right----....And I'm married to a can of oil! Yeah, right, Mr. Jealousy!" Yolei laughed. They held out their digivices and got sucked into the computer.

Meanwhile, at the computer room. Izzy grabbed his phone card. He then ran to the nearest phone, dialed a number and grinned, "Hello? Is this Don, from Don's Delicious Donuts?...Yes, I want to order 2 dozen donuts. Chocolate, glazed, original! $10? Charge it to my card, thanks. And hurry with it!" He put down the phone, just as Tai walked in. "Huh? Oh, hi Tai!"

"Hi." Tai began. "Have you seen-"

"Oh Tai! You wouldn't believe this, but you know Davis, right?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah." Tai replied.

"Well...He likes your sister and is jealous of T.K.! Isn't that peachy?" Izzy asked.

"What?!" Tai snapped.

"And-...oh, didn't you already know that?...uh never mind...what were you saying before?" Izzy asked, nervously.

"Nothing...nothing at all..." Tai snapped. "If anyone asked...You don't know anything...and I don't know anything. Davis is one...weird stubborn kid...and, once or if he finds out...he'll be chasing us till we finally get old and wrinkly..."

"...That'll be a long time." Izzy sighed.

"No duh, Einstein!" Tai snapped. He walked out of the room. "Remember...you don't know anything..."

"Okay!" Izzy replied, just as his teacher, Mr. Nairoshi walked in. 

"Hey, Izzy!" Mr. Nairoshi began. "Do you know-"

"I don't know anything!" Izzy snapped.

"...Okay Izzy...You don't know anything...that's fine with me..." Mr. Nairoshi muttered, walking out of the room.

Izzy smirked, "Oh, I am good!"

Meanwhile, In the digiworld. Davis, Yolei, Cody, T.K. and Kari were all busy getting lost. With Davis' "smart" directions, and T.K.'s corrections...they haven't moved a step without someone complaining, or saying, "Are you sure this is the right way?"

"Oh come on!" Davis snapped. "I'm the leader, and we're going that way!"

"...In the direction of a tree?" Kari gawked. "You're not us leading very well. After all, when I was 8, and I was with everyone else in the digiworld, and when my brother was the leader, he-"

"Do we have to go through this again?" Cody sighed. "I'm hungry!"

"Well, not now!" Yolei snapped.

T.K. sniffed the air and asked, "...I smell donuts. Chocolate...glazed...and original!"

"Look over there!" Kari gasped, pointing to that TV sort of thing. It was the place that showed the computer room. "Izzy!"

"Eating donuts?" Yolei asked. Everyone stared in 'awe' at Izzy scarfing down donuts.

Davis grumbled, "Huh? Oh, this is stupid! Come on, we're leaving!" 

"Okay, finally. So where will we go?" Cody asked.

"Hmmm..." T.K. and Davis began, as they turned different directions. "That way!...Huh?" They grumbled at each other.

"Who declared you the leader!?" Davis grunted.

"Who declared _you_ the leader?!" T.K. grumbled.

"These goggles are all the proof I need!" Davis smirked. "What's your proof? That pot, or large thimble on your head?!"

T.K. snapped, "It's not a pot! Or a thimble!"

"So it's a bowl?" Davis laughed.

T.K. grumbled.

"Would you guys please knock it off?" Kari sighed. "We're getting nowhere!...Hey, why don't we just go that way?" She pointed in the direction of a bush.

"No way! We'll go over there!" Yolei pointed to another bush. "Huh?"

Kari grumbled, "We're going that way!"

"No, that way!" Yolei snapped.

"What?! You girls have it all wrong!...That way!" Davis pointed to that same tree.

"Uh uh! We're going ...over there!" T.K. pointed to a forested area.

They all burst out in argument.

Cody sighed, amongst all the bickering, "Why don't we go there?" He pointed to an open pathway.

They all gasped and grumbled, as they followed Cody on the path.

Meanwhile, in the computer room, Izzy was scarfing down all his donuts, when Tai stormed in the room holding a bazooka.

Izzy choked, "Tai?!"

"Where is he?" Tai shuddered. 

"You mean...it can't be!" Izzy gasped.

"Yes, I mean, Davis!" Tai snapped.

"Why do you want to kill him?" Izzy asked.

"He likes my sister, that's why! And he's a wimp! If he can fight me and live...then i'll leave him alone." Tai muttered.

"It's not like it's tradition that they have to face people from your family or something! And Tai! What if I told you I liked your sister-"

Tai flipped up the bazooka and aimed for Izzy.

"Which I somehow regret...right now." Izzy sighed. "Maybe you should just forget about it! Donut?"

Tai sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Yeah, I mean! You wouldn't actually believe me if I told you that Matt likes your sister-"

Tai glared at Izzy, lifted up the bazooka, and ran out of the room.

"...Would you? Oh great! I should really learn to keep my mouth shut while talking with an armed psychopath." Izzy muttered, as he put down his donut which was behind his digivice. The digivice accidentally went off, and transported Izzy's donut, with the digivice into the digiworld. Izzy gasped, "My donut!" And he dived in the computer, just as the gate closed.

As the new digidestined, finally got somewhere and managed to get...well, they didn't really get any of the digieggs yet.

"How come we're not getting anywhere?" T.K. grumbled. "We should've just went to the forest!"

"What?! This path is perfectly fine!" Davis smirked. "After all, I picked it!"

"Liar..." Cody sighed.

"Did you say something?" Davis asked.

"Oh, don't start with that stupid diversion! It's not working!" Yolei laughed, as her digivice went off. "Huh? What's going on?"

"I think the Digiegg of Sincerity is nearby!" T.K. grinned.

"Huh?" Davis grumbled. "I knew that! Come on, we need to find it!"

"Huh? It stopped reacting! What's going on?" Yolei snapped.

"Maybe it was reacting to Davis' pathetic side." T.K. mumbled.

"Hey!" Davis grunted.

"Oh wait! It's reacting again! And it's coming from there! It seems to be another digivice in the area!" Yolei sighed.

"Then come on!" T.K. hollered.

"Who put you in charge?" Davis asked.

"Who put _you_ in charge?" T.K. grumbled.

As Yolei reached the area, she gasped. There was Izzy lying on the ground, grasping a donut. "IZZY!!!"

"Huh?" Izzy muttered. "Have you seen...MY DONUT!!!" Izzy grinned, grabbing his donut and scarfing it down. He gulped, "Well now that I found it, I guess i'll be going back now."

"What? No! You have to help us!" Yolei snapped.

"Did you find the digieggs?" Izzy asked.

"No..." They all moped.

"Then we'll just go! There's no need wasting our time here any longer!" Izzy stated. "Anyone coming?"

"Well, I'm not coming!" T.K. snapped. "The Digimon Emperor is out there, and we need to put an end to all this!"

Kari gasped, "Right! I'm staying with you, T.K.!"

Davis grumbled, "Fine! You guys go ahead and look for all the digieggs in the digital world! But don't come running to me when you need help, and you need a good leader!"

"Okay, Davis." Yolei and Cody replied.

"Come on, Davis." Izzy sighed. "We'll be waiting for you guys in the computer room!" He tugged Davis just as their digivices went off and they got sucked into that TV sort of thing.

"Okay, Let's go!" T.K. commanded.

As Izzy and Davis got back to the real world, Davis walked over to the doorway, only 'cause he heard screams coming from there. He looked out and gasped, just as Matt ran by, his clothes all shredded.

"Listen, Tai! Can't we talk for a second?!" Matt hollered.

"No way! Come over here and fight like a man!" Tai snapped, running after him, holding the bazooka.

Davis gulped, "Why's he so angry?"

"I don't know anything!" Izzy sighed.

"Okay, that's fine." Davis smirked. "I wonder how T.K. and everyone else is doing without me leading them..."

"Why don't you find out. I think they're coming back!" Izzy gasped.

"What? So quickly!?" Davis gawked. "They probably didn't get anything..."

As T.K. landed on the floor, Davis gawked, As he was holding all the digieggs. Sincerity, Reliability...but there wasn't any Friendship. Only 'cause they didn't have Davis' digivice to lead them to it. T.K. grinned, "We got most of them!"

"WHAT?!" Davis gawked. "How could you?!"

"Davis you should've given us your digivice so we could locate the digiegg of Friendship for you." Kari explained. "But I'm sure you being the leader that you wouldn't mind going back to look for it on your own."

"Yeah, Mr. Bravery!" Yolei laughed.

Davis grumbled as he ran home.

"...That went well." Cody muttered.

"Very well." Izzy began. "If he knew that I knew that secret that I told Tai, that Tai said I should-" Izzy cupped his mouth. "Oh darn! I should really learn how to shut up!" He ran out of the room.

"Huh? Hey Izzy! What did you tell my brother?" Kari hollered, running after Izzy.

"I don't know anything!" Izzy hollered back.

"Hey, look! Donuts!" T.K. grinned, pointing to the last 3 donuts in the box. "Chocolate!"

"Glazed!" Yolei beamed.

"...Original? Oh great. I always get the bad ones." Cody sighed. He took a bite out of the donut and grinned, "This tastes good!"

Meanwhile at home, Davis was lying on the smoked sofa in the living room, just as his sister walked in. 

"Jealous, are we?" Jun beamed walking in.

"What do you mean, jealous? And how would you know?!" Davis snapped.

"Well, duh! It's all over the school! In fact, it's all over the neighborhood! In fact, it's all over Odaiba, and Nerima...and Nagano!!! Everyone's talking about 'That jealous stupid boy in Odaiba'!" Jun burst out in laughter!

"Laugh all you want, but you don't know that half of it!" Davis sniffed. 

"Then tell me, I really want to hear!" Jun stated, sort of concerned, as she hid her hand behind her back.

"Well...This morning I was walking to school, and I saw Kari and that stuck up jerk T.K. walking...together! And I got so mad, so I wanted to casually walk across the street and tell Kari something...and possibly beat up T.K. But instead, Mr. Kamiya who happens to be Kari's dad, bumped into me in his car. I jumped up on the hood, hopped in the car, and acted like I knew him and we were great friends...it would've been so cool, except he kicked me out of the car!! Oh, and then...in Math class, T.K. knew I was jealous of him and Kari, so he got the answer right instead of me!! I would've punched that guy's lights out...only that math class was over. We all went to the di-...I mean, uh...the bowling alley, and he was commanding me to go everywhere! 'Cause we were hunting for stuff, and he found all of them, and totally shoved it all in my face! It's really terrible!..." Davis looked at his sister, practically dozing off. "...Sis, are you-"

"Huh? Oh...wow, that was...okay, be right back." Jun smirked. She got up and went to the phone, as Davis saw what was behind her back. 

"A RECORDING BOX THINGY!!!" Davis gawked. "She got my emotions on tape!"

Jun dialed a number and grinned, "Hello, Maya? Ah, no way! No way!...No, wait seriously. My stupid brother told me all about his stupid love crisis!" Davis gasped. Jun continued, "I know! And I got it all on tape! Keep listening, okay?" She pressed the play button, as the whole thing Davis said played continuously on the phone.

Davis hollered, as he ran put of the apartment. He quickly ran upstairs and knocked on the door, as he stared at the ground.

"Hello?" Tai asked, as he opened the door.

"I really need someone to talk to..." Davis sniffed.

Tai shut the door.

"No, wait! Tai, please open the door! I promise I won't sneak into your sister's room like last time!" Davis begged.

Tai opened the door, and smiled, fakely, "What do you want?"

"My sister's betrayed me...and I hate T.K...." Davis grumbled.

"Okay, come in." Tai sighed. "Now what do you want?"

"A bunch of chips!...Maybe something to drink, donuts, and a few slices of pizza!" Davis beamed.

Tai sat down on the sofa, watching TV, "Help yourself." He pointed to all the things on the coffee table.

Davis grinned, "So you knew I was coming?"

"No, I was gonna eat all this, but anyhow." Tai sighed. 

Just then, someone knocked on the door. Tai walked over to the door and opened it, "Matt?"

"Do you know where my brother is?" Matt asked.

"Hmm, he's with Kari somewhere!" Davis hollered.

"What how do you know?" Matt asked, walking into the living room.

"Trying to make me jealous! That's what they've been doing all day!" Davis sighed.

Matt sat down, too and took a bite of one of the donuts and grinned, "This...is glazed!"

All 3 of them started eating all the donuts, chips, pizza slices, and someone else knocked on the door.

Tai fell to the ground and rolled to the door, He reached his hand up and opened the door, "Hi, what do you want?"

"Tai, what are you doing?" Kari asked. She walked in and gasped, "Jelly donuts!"

T.K. walked in and grumbled as he saw Davis grinning, "Hi T.K....So sorry, you couldn't come earlier!"

"Uh...Kari, do you want to go bowling again?" T.K. grunted.

"Not right now!" She grabbed one of the boxes full of jelly donuts and sat down beside Davis. "I'm busy!"

T.K. sniffed. He then grumbled at Davis, "That's not fair!!!"

"Oh believe me, T.K....it is..." Davis gulped. "YES!!!"

THE END...

Author's Note: Please, please, please!!! Tell me how you like it! I spent a lot of time on this!! Review, please?


End file.
